


Lavender

by Kredder



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kurotsugu | Palmer (mentioned), Mentions of pokemon death, One Shot, brandon's eyes r hella light sensitive so he has to keep them covered most of the time, he doesnt get to actually look at stuff often otherwise his eyes go 'owie', im 80 percent sure thats relevant to this, inspired by some feels art by ask-chief-anabel on tumblr i will link that shit, it is and that is a fact, pokemon are nicknamed but knowing them isnt super vital, sad but also bittersweet, someone please give brandon a hug he needs one, the ending is really fucking cheesy but people keep telling me its not???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kredder/pseuds/Kredder
Summary: After recently returning from a trip to Sinnoh, Pyramid King Brandon tells Anabel all about how he finally met the behemoth he had been chasing for years.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to try and help me get into the groove of RPing Brandon in a group of mine and is inspired by some art posted by tumblr user 'ask-chief-anabel'. [ specifically this post https://ask-chief-anabel.tumblr.com/post/158914971460/betaverse-part-1-2-3-bonus ] Link is embedded in the writing as well - I'd suggest reading first and then viewing the art but either order works!
> 
> A couple headcanons are involved here; the first is that Brandon views Anabel as a daughter, and the second is that Brandon has vision damage which is subtly mentioned once or twice in this - tl;dr he has to sometimes cover his eyes bc light sensitive, he never got to actually physically /see/ Anabel much. I dunno maybe I'll write about it in the future
> 
> The Pokémon nicknames aren't super important to remember apart from Registeel's, but I'll list them-
> 
> Veryo = Registeel  
> Mezho = Breloom  
> Sarma = Flygon  
> Tych = Grumpig  
> Autla = Blaiziken  
> Taina = Swampert
> 
> Gigi = Regigigas

He visited her often.

Sometimes he would come in the early hours of the morning, before foot traffic came through the Frontier and tied him up in his facility. Or sometimes it would be in the afternoon after it closed but just before it got dark.

Sometimes he would bring Mezho with him, that little Breloom was always fond of her. Or sometimes it would be Sarma curling up next to her whenever he visited.

Sometimes he would just chat. _"Autla passed away last night,"_ or _"Tych got into a bit of a scuffle with Mezho"_ or _"Guess what Noland did the other day?"_ Idle talk about any sort of recent event that happened. 

Sometimes he would read to her, be it the old bedtime stories he had memorized from the books in her room to the tales of his adventures on the hunt for Legendaries. 

Sometimes he would tell her about encounters with vicious Zangoose in the deeper jungles of Hoenn, or about when he made a trip to Kanto in search of Articuno and got lost on a mountain, or sometimes he would retell the tale of him meeting the titans and how he valiantly defended himself from beasts of ice and stone.

But, for once, he wasn't digging for old stories to tell; for once, he had something _new._

"Anabel, you won't believe it!"

Bundled up in his thick uniform, Brandon sat cross legged in the grass across from her, a notebook held in his lap. His eyes weren't acting up for a change, and as such the bandages that normally protected them from stinging light were draped loosely around his neck, his surroundings lit purely by the midnight moon and stars above. 

"I pulled a few strings on my last trip to Sinnoh, ya remember my old buddy Palmer? The Tycoon over in the other Frontier?" A pause as he waited for a response, before he continued. "Well, he managed to catch himself a 'Gigas! _The_ 'Gigas! I finally got to meet it, Ana!" He remembered sitting on her bedside when she was younger, that same notebook in hand with photos from expeditions, showing her his own drawings of what he theorized Regigigas to look like, telling her the legend of the golems before he tucked her in and turned out the lights.

"He ah, he called her 'Gigi', and Latias is she just the sweetest thing!" The smile over his face grew recalling that recent encounter — a trip to Sinnoh to investigate Full Moon island that ended not with Cresselia, but with a detour to visit to the Goliath that he had only seen in scrawled paintings on cave walls. "I wish you were there to see it, she's a huge one! Bigger than I could've imagined, you would've loved to see her, I'm sure of it!"

"I never woulda' thought somethin' as big as her could be so gentle, she even lifted me right up at one point!" A small laugh came past him, echoing the reaction of the Sinnohan Tycoon when he had been unexpectedly picked up by the beast. Okay, so _maybe_ he panicked when he was lifted. "Scared me just a little bit when she did, but I got to see somethin' I never even expected out of Regigigas!" Brandon flipped open his notebook to one of the later pages, to the photos from his encounter, stopping on a page with a close up photo of some flowers growing on the titan's mossy shoulders.

"Girl's just covered in these just – _beautiful_ flowers. There's all sorts of purples an' blues over her, and look, Ana! I even brought a few back," Brandon leaned forwards and flipped the page of the journal, to where he had pressed some delicate lavender buttercups, the same tone as her hair which he remembered so vividly, even if he had never gotten to gaze upon it often. "Plucked 'em right offa' her back, hell — she handed 'em to me more than anything!"

"I even let Veryo out to talk with her, and it was _fascinatin_ ' to see them chatting with each other! Hell, later on she even tried to play with Taina!" Another soft laugh came past his lips, remembering his Swampert relaxing beneath her rains, licking a rough finger and flipping over to a prior page where he gazed upon another photo, one of exactly that; Taina playing beneath a small area of rain, with the behemoth watching in the background.

"Ah, speakin' of Taina, I best get her into bed soon." The Pyramid King reached back to the pages of the journal, pulling two photos out of the back pocket before flicking back to the pressed flowers, tucking the pictures fanned out behind the petals. The first, a photo of himself standing triumphantly in front of Gigi. The second, an older photo, one of Anabel in Veryo's embrace.

His smile faded slightly, a more solemn expression as he stood up from her grave, brown eyes shifting from their focus on the photos and up to the stone marker in front of him, reaching out and running his fingers over the dots he had chiselled into its face, beneath the gold embedded into its surface. "Love ya, 'Bel."

"I'll see ya soon, okay?"

  
  
  
  


**ANABEL FUJIMORI**

**FOREVER SHALL YOU ADVENTURE**

**AND COME TO TAKE YOUR PLACE**

**AMONG THE STARS**

  
  
  


[ [ inspiration ] ](https://ask-chief-anabel.tumblr.com/post/158914971460/betaverse-part-1-2-3-bonus)

**Author's Note:**

> In case the embed doesn't work - 
> 
> https://ask-chief-anabel.tumblr.com/post/158914971460/betaverse-part-1-2-3-bonus


End file.
